Dragonmaw Subjugation
Synopsis Following the Siege of Orgrimmar, several clans were shown to be chief supporters of Garrosh Hellscream; the Dragonmaw Clan and the Blackrock Clan. With the siege over, these two clans have refused to acknowledge the rule of the new Warchief, Vol'jin. With the Blackrock buried far into human territory, the Dragonmaw are the only other easily accessible loyalist clan. Prior to the fracturing of the Horde, the Dragonmaw were entrusted to keep Horde presence over the "belt" of the Eastern Kingdoms; the regions of the Wetlands and Twilight Highlands. With their removal from the fold, the Horde has lost near all contact with this region aside from the goblin outpost of the Krazzworks, which has sent back messages that the Dragonmaw have refused their zeppelins docking privileges within the Dragonmaw Port. For the Horde, this cannot remain as it is. Not only do the Dragonmaw pose a threat in body and in politics, as they represent a faction not yet squashed by the new reign, they also pose the threat of losing even more land in the aftermath of the Siege. The Horde already lacks heavy presence towards the southern half of the Eastern Kingdoms, and if the belt were to fall to the Alliance fully, there would be nothing stopping the Alliance from marching up through the Wetlands towards what is typically thought of as the Horde's half of the Eastern Kingdoms. This threat has already alerted some of the more vigilant of the Northern eastern kingdoms, and they have begun to enact a plan to bring the Dragonmaw back into the fold, through force if necessary. For the Alliance, the Dragonmaw's loyalty to Garrosh has put them in their weakest state in years. Most of the clan's most powerful warriors and generals were found holding Bladefist Bay, and most of them are now dead. In addition, the Dragonmaw's only ally is deep within the Burning Steppes; essentially leaving them on their own. For the Dwarves of the Alliance, this is a key time to strike out and reclaim lands lost or contested to the Orcish menace that has run rampant in their home for almost a decade unstopped. '' ''For others in the Alliance, not only does this mean regaining Alliance lands for their stout dwarven companions, this also provides exactly what the Horde fears at this point; a clearer route to the northern regions of Eastern Kingdoms, where the human kingdoms of Gilneas and Lordaeron reside. Regardless of their motivations, the call has sounded for both sides at near the same times. And though separated by leagues, it is inevitable before the two groups clash. Alliance Schedule Day One: Reclamation of Dun Algaz (01/21/14) Meeting outside of the Dwarven outpost of Dun Algaz, the Alliance prepares to begin their strike on the Dragonmaw, first with the lost outpost of Dun Algaz. A sizable garrison has hauled up in the bunker, and before the Alliance can move into the greater Wetlands region it must be taken care of. Once Dun Algaz is under control, the group will move towards Greenwarden's Grove and take care of some straggler Dragonmaw on the outskirts as they prepare for the siege on Angerfang Encampment. Day Two: Change of Plans (01/22/14) Though previously believed to have the situation under control, desperate messages from Thundermar have revealed the Wildhammer clan has sustained heavy losses since the beginning of the campaign and are unable to hold their own against the riled up Dragonmaw forces that have resumed their offensive against them. Forced to put the siege of Angerfang Encampment on hold, the Alliance will move forward towards Thundermar to relieve the Wildhammer of their plight and put down the Dragonmaw that have rallied behind their supposed new Chieftain. Once they have been routed and their chieftain's head has been placed on a spike; the Alliance might be able to capture the Twilight Highlands before returning to finish the job in the Wetlands. Day Three: Battle of Verrall River (01/23/14) The Wildhammer were not sated with the death of the Dragonmaw Chieftain, they desire blood for the homes destroyed and the lives taken, more than just the war host that was brought to their doorstep. They have demanded the destruction of Bloodgulch. Seeing the Dragonmaw as a general threat to them all, it is a reasonable request to begin with and the march on Bloodgulch will begin on this day. However, reports have shown that the Horde might have joined with the Dragonmaw once again, this rumor enraging even more of the Wildhammer force. Regardless, the plan is simple. Destroy the Dragonmaw and raze Bloodgulch, then return to the Wetlands with both regions in hand. Day Four: Battle of the Green Belt (01/24/14) In the aftermath of the Battle of the Verall River, the Alliance has returned to Greenwarden's Grove to finish off the last significant Dragonmaw camp, the Angerfang Encampment. With its elimination the Dragonmaw will have no presence in the Wetlands and travel through the region will be far safer than it has been in a long time. Reports have stated that the Horde are moving in to meet with the Angerfang, but regardless of this, the Alliance will march and overwhelm them all if possible. Horde Schedule Day One: The Arrival (01/21/14) One way or the other, the legions of the Horde will arrive at the only confirmed friendly outpost, the Krazzworks, in Twilight Highlands. Upon arrival, it has become apparent that the Wildhammer Clan has taken measures to begin their strike against the remaining Horde in their homelands. After dealing with the initial threat and ensuring the Krazzworks is not lost, the Horde will move out into the Highlands to the two main regions of Dragonmaw control. After the Krazzworks have been brought back under heel, the Horde will also meet an envoy of the small faction of Dragonmaw who have sided with Vol'jin. His knowledge is invaluable as he details that the Dragomaw Port is severely undermanned and will likely rejoin with relative ease, where as the fort of Bloodgulch holds a sizable garrison and is reported to still possess several drakes. They may not bow down without being forced. Day Two: Bloodgulch (01/22/14) Dragonmaw Port bowed down to the Horde's might fairly quickly, their lack of warriors after the Siege having left the region severely undermanned. Bloodgulch, as expected, refused to bow down. The Horde's Dragonmaw ally quickly ordered the re-establishment of Gor'shak War Camp as a forward base following the subjugation of Dragonmaw Port; allowing them to move safely against Bloodgulch. The goal today is simple, put down Bloodgulch and bring them back under the fold and establish a replacement for Zaela as Dragonmaw Chieftain. Day Three: Battle of Verrall River (01/23/14) Things have gone wrong despite their promising start. Though the Highlands Dragonmaw have all been unified under the Horde's banner, the new Chieftain attempted to prove his loyalty and show how he was right for the position. Said Chieftain launched a raid on Thundermar and was slain, leaving the Dragonmaw thirsty for vengeance and the Wildhammer in a blood lust. A plan for action has been drawn up, put down the Wildhammer who are too much of a threat to leave alive and prevent Bloodgulch from being razed by the dwarven forces. Reports of greater Alliance presence have gone around, yet they have not been confirmed. Day Four: Battle of the Green Belt (01/24/14) In the aftermath of the Battle of Verall River, the Horde received word from a large contingent of Dragonmaw in the Wetlands known as the Angerfang. Having heard of the Horde's return, the Angerfang have sent messages that they are willing to rejoin without fighting and are willing to help re-garrison the struggling Dragonmaw Port. However, they are trapped within their encampment and wish for a diplomatic meeting before rejoining. At the same time, the Alliance appears to be ready to wipe out the encampment as they return from the Verall river as well. Once more the forces of the Horde and Alliance will clash over this clan. The battle of the Green Belt will be the final movement in these regions for sometime as one side will be left weaker than the other, either with the Angerfang nearly wiped out, or Greenwarden's Grove being razed in order to prevent the Alliance from holding dominion. Gallery DunAlgaz1.png|The First Regiment gathers at Slabchisel's Survey. DunAlgaz2.png|The Regiment clears a section of the Deep Roads of Dragonmaw Clan survivors. DunAlgaz3.png|The battle for Dun Algaz. DunAlgaz4.png|A meeting of Alliance leaders at Greenwarden's Grove. Category:Events